


Paperwork

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Crack, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Even as loose-knit an organization as the Resistance has paperwork to fill out. It's not the adventure Finn and Rey were hoping for, but it has its rewards...





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux.

The logistics sergeant sets down two enlistment forms in front of Rey and Finn. “Welcome to the Resistance. Officially, at least. Pay’s rubbish, but there’s food. Usually,” he concludes before leaving.

“Encouraging,” Rey mutters under her breath. Finn smiles at her tiny jest, and that lightens her mood already. She looks at the first box on the form. “Last name?” she reads.

She and Finn exchange worried looks. “What does the asterisk mean?” He squints at the bottom of the form. “This field is required,” he reads.

Rey curses unprintably. “Well, we’ve got to put down something.”

“I wish Poe were here,” Finn mourns.

“That’s it! Poe’s got a last name!” Rey nearly shouts, perking up tremendously. “He’d let us borrow it, wouldn’t he?”

Finn considers this for the merest instant. “Definitely,” he agrees, and fills in “DAMERON, FINN”. He adds Rey and Poe's names to the two blanks for next-of-kin, and fills out the rest of the form as best he can.

***

Poe’s datapad vibrates. He yawns and takes a sip of caf. Another automatic notification from the Resistance. Probably another change to his duty roster. “Your housing allotment has been transferred to...married officer’s dormitory?” He nearly spills what’s left of his drink as he speeds off to the room number listed in the message. Inside are Rey, Finn, and...an enormous bed.

“Uh, guys? Not that I’m complaining, but what happened?”

“I, uh, think we accidentally got married.” Finn would have blushed but for his complexion.

“Oh!" Rey chews on her lip. "In that case, do you think we should have put down Dameron-Tico?” she asks guilelessly. Poe just laughs.


End file.
